The present invention relates generally to the field of enclosure ventilation, and more specifically, to the field of enclosure ventilation by exchanging air from an enclosure with external air.
As consumers become more aware of energy conservation, they correspondingly demand more tightly constructed enclosures. There is, therefore, a need to suitably ventilate the enclosures by replacing stale and possibly harmful air with fresh external air. In a conventional air conditioning system, air is conditioned by a central air unit and discharged into an enclosure via a supply air duct. The conditioned air is allowed to disperse through the enclosure and is then drawn into a return air duct, where it is returned to the central air unit for reconditioning. While the conventional air conditioning system provides adequate temperature control, it does not afford a means for ventilating the enclosure with fresh air.
One device that ventilates an enclosure by mixing outdoor air with conditioned air is an attic fan. Typically, the attic fan ventilates an enclosed area by drawing out the stale enclosed air while drawing in fresh outdoor air from selectively opened doors and windows. While the attic fan is a feasible solution, there exist problems associated with the attic fan such as inconvenience, poor filtration, and inefficient ventilation. For example, opening and closing various doors and windows can be a considerable nuisance, particularly when ventilating large enclosures. In addition, even if the doors and windows include screens, foreign particles such as pollen, microscopic bugs, smoke, and odors can still be admitted. Furthermore, an attic fan with selectively opened doors and windows, may unevenly ventilate areas, leaving some areas poorly ventilated.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and an apparatus for addressing these and other related, and unrelated, problems.